The Letter Tree
by LalaClouds
Summary: "Hy baby boy."/"jangan menciumku sembarangan"/"tentang hubungan kita"/"jangan difikirkan"/KYUSUNG/YAOI/The Letter Tree, SQUEL!/ Certainty/DLDR!/have fun XD
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

**The Letter Tree**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior and  
other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun,  
with other cast

Pair: KyuSung

Warning: This FF Is YAOI, Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo - Miss  
Typo, OOC.

If you do not like Craick pair, and  
all that smells YAOI should not  
read this and provide flame. I  
need someone who can  
appreciate the work of others, not  
the other way

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

. "Kim Yesung! Tunggu aku!"

"Berhenti menggangguku Cho Kyuhyun..!"

"Hahaha.. Itu tidak akan terjadi" Kyuhyun masi berusaha mengejar Yesung yang berlari sangat kencang di depannya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kayu panjang yang diujung kayu itu terdapat sebuah ulat berwarna hijau dan berukuran sangat besar.

Masi dengan tertawa sangat keras, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tetap fokus mengejar Yesung dan menyeimbangkan ulat di ujung kayu yang ia pegang tersebut.

"Berhenti mengejarku Cho! Aku lebih rela jika kau memberiku sebuah ular besar! Tapi jangan ulat.." teriak Yesung. Mencoba untuk membujuk— menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan aksi kejar mengejarnya. Para siswa yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka. 'Kyuhyun melakukan rutinitasnya lagi' batin mereka semua.

"Apa bedanya ulat dengan ular? Hanya beda satu huruf saja. Ayolah Kim Yesung.. Ulat ini ingin berkenalan denganmu. Hahaha"

"Andwe! Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Yesung— lagi. Ia mempercepat larinya saat melihat tikungan tidak jauh di depannya.

Namun belum sempat ia melewati tikungan tersebut, seseorang datang dari arah berlawanan. Tanpa bisa menghentikan kecepatan larinya, Yesung menabrak orang tersebut— dengan tidak elit. Sudah dipastikan mereka terjatuh bersama.

"Aduhh.. Aiss" Yesung memegangi pinggulnya yang jatuh terlebih dahulu ke tanah "sakit" rintihnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar tawa— yang terkesan begitu senang tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yesung?" Yesung menganggat kepalanya dan menyambut sebuah uluran tangan di depan wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu Kibum?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab namja yang ditabrak— atau lebih tepatnya tidak sengaja tertabrak oleh Yesung itu. Kibum.

"Hahaha awas Kim Yesung.. Ulat ini tidak sabar ingin berkenalan denganmu!" seketika tubuh Yesung menegang sempurna. Saat ia menoleh, ia dapat melihat sebuah binatang— yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat kepala makhluk itu bergerak-bergerak seperti menggapai sesuatu di ujung kayu— yang nyatanya tidak ada apa-apa selain udara bebas.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. Jauhkan makhluk itu segera" suruh Yesung pelan. "Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun santai. Tidak mungkin ia melewati moment berharga ini.

Seketika wajah Yesung memucat sempurna, bahkan mengalahkan pucatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan kulitnya yang pucat.

"Kyuhyun.. Singkirkan ulat itu dari Yesung hyung.. Kau tau bukan dia phobia dengan ulat. Aku tidak mau repot-repot membawanya ke ruang kesehatan gara-gara ia pingsan di sini" Kibum yang merasa iba dengan Yesung menjauhkan binatang itu dari hadapan Yesung.

"Kim Yesung si Baby boy yang takut dengan ulat. Hanya wanita yang takut ulat. Apa kau benar-benar seorang namja eoh?" ejek Kyuhyun dengan nada yang membuat Yesung ingin melemparkan namja evil itu ke luar angkasa.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Cho Kyuhyun! Aku namja. Apa perlu aku buktikan disini uh?"

"Silahkan" jawab Kyuhyun santai. Yesung terdiam. Selalu saja seperti ini. Jika ia sudah adu mulut— dalam artian konotasi dengan Kyuhyun ia pasti akan kalah telak.

"Aiss... Sudahlah! I don't care" teriaknya. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak— menang.

'Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun!' jerit Yesung dalam hati.

.  
oOo_oOo

.  
Istirahat kali ini Yesung putuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di bawah pohon Maple tua yang berada tidak jauh dari gedung sekolahnya.

Tempat itu memang sunyi. Tenang. Dan damai. Dan Yesung sedang membutuhkan itu kali ini.

Sudah sebulan belakangan ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya sendirian seperti saat ini. Oh.. Ayolah, dia tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk bagi teman-temannya.  
Bukan, bukan berarti teman-temannya meninggalkannya sendirian, dia sadar, teman-temannya juga butuh privasi dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dan sebagai seorang teman yang baik, Yesung akan memberikan privasi itu pada teman-temannya.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Berada di tempat yang sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Seakan mengingat sesuatu, Yesung segera menyusuri pohon besar itu. Ia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Mungkin?

Senyumnya merekah saat melihat sebuah kertas tertempel di batang pohon tersebut. Mengambil kertas itu, dan ia baca.

'Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai film itu. Aku juga menyukainya Kim'

Kira-kira begitulah bunyi sebuah tulisan yang Yesung baca. Senyuman indah menghiasi wajahnya saat itu juga.

Dengan segera, ia mengeluarkan pulpennya dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat di bawah tulisan tadi

'Wahh.. Aku tidak menyangka kau juga tau film itu. Kita benar-benar mempunyai banyak kesamaan, Sky. Oh ya.. Apa kau tau Lee seonsaengnim? Dia benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan. Haha'

setelah menuliskan itu, ia kembali menempelkan kertas tersebut ke tempat ia menemukan surat barusan.

Yesung tersenyum senang. Setidaknya ia tidak terlalu merasa bosan jika sendirian. Karna setiap ia ke tempat ini, ia akan selalu merasa senang saat membaca surat balasan dari Sky. Ia juga akan membalas pesan dari orang tersebut. Seseorang yang mengaku bernama Sky Sedangkan ia sendiri lebih memilih nama samaran— Kim.

.

.  
Beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat Yesung sedang bersantai di bawah pohon Maple— seperti hari-hari sebelumnya— ia iseng mencoret-coret kertas miliknya.

Ia menulis 'Hi.. I'm Kim' tulisnya. Kemudian ia menempelkan kertas tersebut di pohon Maple itu. Tanpa berharap sebuah balasan dari siapapun

Keesokan harinya, saat ia kembali ke pohon dan mengambil kertas itu, ia menemukan sebuah tulisan di bawah tulisannya 'Hello Kim. I'm Sky' bunyi tulisan itu.

Karna penasaran, Yesung memutuskan untuk membalasnya lagi. Dan keesokan harinya ia menemukan balasan lagi. Hingga begitulah seterusnya

Hingga saat ini, sudah minggu ke-tiga Yesung dengan Sky melakukan surat-menyurat. Dari pesan singkat itu, Yesung dapat mengetahui bahwa Sky adalah namja, dan dia adalah teman satu sekolah Yesung.

Tidak ada niatan sedikitpun dari Yesung untuk mengetahui siapa namja yang selalu menjadi tempat curhatnya— secara tidak langsung itu.

Banyak yang mereka ceritakan. Bahkan Yesung merasa sangat nyaman dengan orang yang yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui itu,— Mungkin.

Baginya, seperti ini saja cukup. Dia merasa lebih nyaman apa bila dia tidak mengetahui siapa orang itu dengan pasti. Entahlah, satu hal yang membuatnya bingung saat ini. Sepertinya ia menyukai orang ini.

Tapi biarlah. Itu yang ia pikirkan. Lagi pula dengan adanya Sky, Yesung bisa melupakan kekesalannya pada namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Namja yang selalu memanggilnya Baby Boy, manja, dan meragukan ke-lelakiannya. Apa salahnya ia takut dengan ulat. Setiap orang pasti memiliki sesuatu yang tidak disukai. Begitu juga dengan dirinya. 'Lagipula Ulat itu menggelikan' pikirnya

Bukan hanya memberinya hadiah— ulat di pagi hari, biasanya lokernya sudah di isi dengan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak oleh Kyuhyun. Menyandung kakinya saat ia lewat di depan namja jangkung itu, melemparinya dengan kertas saat pelajaran berlangsung, menyembunyikan baju olahraga-nya, menguncinya saat ia di toilet, dan banyak lagi.

Jika ditanya siapa orang yang paling ia benci di sekolahnya, maka dengan lantang ia akan mengatakan bahwa orang itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Apa ia pernah berbuat salah pada namja itu? Mengerjai Kyuhyun atau lainnya? Dan jawabannya adalah Tidak. Tidak. Dan tidak pernah sekalipun. Maaf saja, ia tipe orang yang menyukai ketenangan tapi jika kau mengganggu Kyuhyun, itu berarti tidak akan ada lagi kata tenang dalam hidupmu.

Jika mengingat namja Cho itu hanya akan membuat mood-nya hilang saja "Jadi sebaiknya jangan pikirkan namja itu lagi. Nikmati waktumu Kim Yesung" ucap Yesung sambil memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya kepohon Maple besar itu. Menikmati udara sejuk dan angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya

Biarlah jika ia tertidur dan tidak bangun hingga bel masuk berbunyi— bahkan jika jam pulang sekalipun. Lagi pula, Han-seonsaengnim tidak ada dan tidak akan ada guru yang masuk ke kelasnya. Itu yang ada di pikirannya. Saat ini ia sudah hampir tenggelam di alam bawah sadarnya.

Namun belum sempat itu terjadi, ia mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat. Yesung membuka matanya pelan, dan memperhatikan siapa yang datang.

"Oh... Ada Baby Boy di sini" ujar orang itu. Yesung mendesis, 'bisakah namja ini tidak ada di sini?' batinnya

"Aku sedang tidak mau bermain Cho"

"Ckk. Siapa yang mau bermain denganmu. Itu hanya akan membuatku kerepotan" Kyuhyun terus berjalan. Melewati Yesung yang masi belum merubah posisinya. Yesung terus memperhatikan gerakan Kyuhyun "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya saat Kyuhyun mengambil surat yang tergantung di pohon itu. Surat yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia balas

"Sudah dibalas" sayup, Yesung dapat mendengar suara Kyuhyun berbisik pelan

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Yesung— lagi.

"Aku? Sebenarnya itu bukan urusanmu. Tapi aku tidak mau bila kau menangis dan merengek Yesung, karna kau itu cengeng" ejeknya " Kukatakan padamu aku sedang melihat surat dari seseorang dan berencana untuk membalasnya. Kau sendiri? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Yesung terdiam sebentar, ia merasa kata-kata Kyuhyun sedikit ganjil di telinganya.

Kemudian "MWO?! Jangan bilang kau... Kau itu.. Sky?" teriak Yesung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijabarkan.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Awalnya ia menyerngit bingung dan mengerutkan keningnya. Namun, kemudian "jangan bilang kau.. Kim"

.

Setidaknya sekarang Yesung tau siapa orang yang selama ini membuatnya merasa nyaman

.

FIN

.  
.

A/N: Annyeong... ^^ new ff dari Lala.. Somoga suka ya... XD

.

REVIEW, please?

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^


	2. We're Friends Now?

**The Letter Tree**

(Squel)

**We're Friends Now?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Super Junior and  
other cast punya Orang tua  
mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun,  
with other cast

Pair: KyuSung

Warning: This FF Is YAOI,  
Shou-  
Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo - Miss  
Typo, OOC.

If you do not like Craick pair, and  
all that smells YAOI should not read this and provide flame. I  
need someone who can appreciate the work of others, not the other way

.

.

.

.

.

.  
HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin dulu bagi siswa-siswi Seoul International School adalah 'tiada hari tanpa teriakan Kim Yesung' dan juga 'tiada hari tanpa tawaan Cho Kyuhyun— yang berhasil membuat Kim Yesung menjerit hiteris' tapi itu dulu, bukan sekarang. Ya. . . Dulu.

Semenjak hari terbongkarnya siapa itu 'Kim' and 'Sky' SHS kini dibingungkan dengan berakhirnya hubungan mereka di pagi hari, siang hari, bahkan disore hari. Cho Kyuhyun yang berhenti mengganggu seorang Kim Yesung adalah hal yang tidak pernah mereka kira sebelumnya.

Berbagai pertanyaan dan argument muncul begitu saja.  
'apa Cho Kyuhyun diancam oleh Kim Yesung?, Cho Kyuhyun yang telah bosan karena Kim Yesung yang selalu berteriak?, Cho Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi baik— walau itu tidak akan terjadi?, atau. . . Kim Yesung yang tiba-tiba menjadi Evil?' huh.. Mereka hanya berpendapat bukan? Tapi tetap saja, pendapat mereka tidak ada yang betul satupun.

Pagi ini sama saja dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Yesung yang baru saja sampai di sekolahnya— setelah diantar oleh supir pibadinya kini tengah menggerutu pelan karena ia harus menaiki anak tangga yang cukup banyak untuk tiba di kelasnya.

Salahkan kelasnya yang berada di lantai teratas dan membuatnya harus berkeringat di pagi hari. Dan salahkan kenapa sekolahnya tidak mempunyai lift untuk anak yang malas menaiki tangga seperti dirinya.

Yesung yang menggerutu pelan sambil menaiki tangga tiba-tiba berhenti. Matanya membulat ketika caramelnya menangkap sosok namja yang benar-benar ia kenal. Cho Kyuhyun.

Tidak jauh berbeda dari Yesung, Kyuhyun juga ikut berhenti. Matanya tak lepas dari caramel yang balik menatapnya itu. Sepertinya Kim Yesung sedikit terkejut eoh?

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Yesung memutuskan untuk terus melangkah. Melewati Kyuhyun yang tak hentinya memperhatikan punggung Yesung yang perlahan menghilang di balik tangga yang berkelok. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun juga kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni anak tangga yang terlihat terawat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Pelajaran olah raga. Mata pelajaran yang paling tidak disukai oleh Yesung. Bukan apa-apa, ia lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas Matematika yang membuat otaknya pusing dari pada harus berlari mengeliingi lapangan yang begitu luas— sebagai pemanasan. Tidak taukah Young Woon seonsaengnim bahwa ia tidak suka semua hal yang berbau berlari dan berkeringat?

Tunggu dulu, ngomong-ngomong tentang 'berlari' dan 'berkeringat' mengingatkan Yesung akan suatu hal yang menjadi rutinitasnya dulu. Yang mengharuskan ia berlari dan berkeringat di pagi hari.

Ya, itu dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi. Entah kenapa, kini ia malah sibuk memperhatikan sosok sumber 'keringatnya di pagi hari'. Memperhatikan namja— yang baru Yesung sadari ternyata cukup tampan. Kyuhyun lebih tinggi darinya, lebih pucat darinya dan lebih manly darinya. Lalu, apa masalahnya? Huh, Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa mulai tidak beres. Hahh. . . Sepertinya ia kualat karena tidak menuruti perintah eomma tercintanya yang menyuruh— memaksanya untuk sarapan dahulu sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi pagi. Efeknya sekarang ia merasa sedikit pusing dan lemah.

Ia tersentak saat Racoon seonsaengnim— gelar yang diberikan siswa SHS kepada guru olah raga mereka yang bernama Kim Young Woon— memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera mengambil posisi di garis stars— serta berlari dengan jarak yang tidak ia ketahui.

Huh, lawannya kali ini adalah. . . Kim Ryeowook— teman baiknya dan Kim Kibum— teman baik Cho Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit berbangga hati karena kemungkinan menang dari Ryeowook begitu tinggi, tapi itu tidak berlaku dengan Kibum. 'Tak apa, peringkat keduapun tak masalah. Asalkan jangan diurutan terakhir' pikirnya.

Namun ia merasa sedikit aneh. Pasalnya saat ia menoleh kearah Ryeowook, namja yang suka masak itu menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Ia sedikit bingung dan membalasnya dengan anggukan. Apa ada yang salah dengannya?

Baru saja ia berfikir sejenak, suara pluit mengagetkannya. Membuatnya refleks berdiri dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

Kibum sudah di depan, dan seperti dugaannya, Ryeowook tertinggal di belakangnya. Kini tinggal mengejar Kim Kibum yang tidak terlalu jauh, dan menjadi pemenang.

Satu putaran berhasil ia lewati tanpa halangan tapi tetap saja, Kibum tidak terkejar. Apa Kibum itu keturunan Kuda seperti Choi Siwon— teman seangkatannya tapi berbeda kelas yang dikenal dengan Kuda— karena larinya yang cepat? Sepertinya ia harus tanyakan itu pada Kibum nanti.

Entah ia yang melambat atau Ryeowook yang berlari semakin cepat hingga kini ia sejajar dengan Ryeowook.

Saat ia menoleh kepada temannya itu pertanyaan yang sama kembali ia tangkap dari bibir Ryeowook— dengan keadaan yang masi berlari. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya? Hingga Ryeowook menanyakan perihal yang sama.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Yang Yesung ingat adalah, Ryeowook yang meneriakinya dengan kalimat 'Yesung-ah... Kau mimisan' dan semuanya langsung terasa gelap. Apa ia pingsan? Didepan semua orang? Dengan hitung yang mimisan? Oh., great! Memalukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang pertama Yesung rasakan saat membuka matanya adalah pusing, pusing, dan pusing. Ia bahkan mendengar erangan keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. Tangannya masi bersedia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka matanya adalah ruangan serba putih dengan gambar organ manusia menggantung di dindingnya yang juga dicat putih. Oh great, ini di ruang kesehatan. Dan sepertinya ia tidak dalam keadaan sehat hingga dibawa kesini.

Ia memejamkan matanya rapat saat mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Mencoba untuk menetralkan rasa pusingnya dengan cara menutup mata. Kini ia tengah terduduk di atas ranjang yang begitu serupa dengan ranjang yang ada di rumah sakit. Menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding yang ada dibelakangnya.

Saat ia kembali membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia temukan adalah segelas air putih yang tengah. . . Melayang? Oh, tidak, tidak, gelas itu tidak melayang. Terbukti dari sebuah tangan pucat yang menahan gelas itu melayang di depan wajahnya.

Refleks, Yesung menyusuri tangan itu hingga menampilkan si pemilik tangan. "Minum" ujar suara itu terdengar dingin. Apa itu yang disebut berlaku baik pada orang yang sedang sakit?

Yesung mengambil air itu dan meminumnya sedikit. Ia kembali melirik namja tinggi di sampingnya— yang masi setia dengan posisinya yang tadi.

"Gomawo. Kyuhyun-ssi" tak ada sahutan dari namja berkulit pucat itu. Tapi Yesung dapat merasakan Kyuhyun mengangguk atas ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Apa kepalamu masi terasa sakit?"

"Hmm. . . Masi. Sedikit" jawab Yesung tidak yakin.

"Ckk, istirahatlah. Young Woon seonsaengnim sudah memberi izin kepada Lee seonsaengnim supaya kau tidak mengikuti pelajarannya"

"Nde" jawab Yesung singkat. Entah kenapa atmosfer terasa canggung. Kemana Yesung yang dikenal cerewet dan mempunyai banyak bahan pembicaraan itu menghilang?

"Hmm. . . Kyuhyun-ssi. Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun hanya berguman pelan. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakannya di samping ranjang Yesung. Mungkin kaki panjangnya terasa lelah jika harus berdiri lama seperti itu.

"Kau. . . Dengan semangatnya mengejar Kibum. Setelah itu melambat hingga sejajar dengan Ryeowook yang baru saja sah menjadi namjachingunya Lee Sungmin" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya, Kyuhyun memotongnya lebih dulu

"Jangan memberi komentar apapun selama aku belum selesai" Yesung langsung membungkam mulutnya. Apa-apaan namja Cho itu, tatapannya saja seperti bisa membunuh orang.

"Lalu kau mimisan dan tiba-tiba pingsan dengan tidak elitnya di lapangan. Benar-benar baby boy" ujar Kyuhyun mengejek. Yesung hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Lalu, Young Woon seonsaengnim menyuruhku membawamu kesini dan menjagamu hingga sadar. Dan. . . Di sinilah aku" Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin pacaran?"

"Kau banyak tanya"

"Wae...? Aku hanya bertanya" Yesung kembali bersungut ria. Cho Kyuhyun, kau menyebalkan.

"Hahh. . . Baiklah, yang aku tau tadi Sungmin-ssi menyatakan cintanya pada Ryeowook-ssi"

"WAh... Jinjja? Hahaha aku tau Ryeowook tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan" Yesung tertawa lebar. Matanya berbinar-binar senang. Hah. . . Benar-benar tipikil seorang uke.

Yesung tidak henti-hentinya mengatakan bahwa ternyata— pendapatannya mengenai Sungmin yang ternyata menyukai temannya— Ryeowook adalah benar. Ia berjanji akan meminta traktiran dari Ryeowook nanti.

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia kembali membuka suaranya untuk menyuruh Yesung kembali beristirahat.

Yesung menurut. Ia berhenti tertawa dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang masi terlihat bahagia.

"Kau tidak kembali Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP— yang entah sejak kapan ia mainkan dan beralih menatap Yesung dengan tatapan 'kenapa kau cerewet sekali'

"Huhh. . . Aku kan hanya bertanya"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, "aku dipinta seonsaengnim untuk menjagamu. Karena Yoona seonsaengnim tidak hadir hari ini untuk menjaga baby boy sepertimu" ujar Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"Berhentilah memanggilku baby boy. CHO"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Menurutmu?!"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Mengakibatkan ruangan yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan suara mereka kini mendadak berubah menjadi sunyi dan hening.

"Kyu... Yang tempo hari, apa benar kau Sky?" akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Yesung dapat menanyakan hal yang selama ini memenuhi kepalanya.

". . ."

"Bukankah tempo hari sudah aku katakan"

"Hmm. . . Ya, aku tau"

"Lalu?"

"Ya. Aku percaya"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ruangan itu kembali mendadak sunyi. Baik Yesung ataupun Kyuhyun tidak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suara mereka. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kim Yesung" Yesung tersentak dan refleks menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun dengan kata 'Ya' yang cukup keras.

"Mian..."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk mengganggumu setiap hari" Yesung mengangguk dan menjawab "Ya.. Tak apa, kau tau aku itu orang yang baik hati"

Kyuhyun bergumam tak jelas, perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada PSP yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Kau tau Kyu? Awalnya aku sangat membencimu dan menjadikanmu orang yang paling aku benci di dunia" Yesung tidak melepaskan matanya dari Kyuhyun yang sibuk sendiri. Kyuhyun menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali pada PSP miliknya.

"Tapi aku rasa kau tidak sejahat itu. Karena. . . Karena. . . Kau tau, aku sangat menyukai Sky dan merasa begitu nyaman berbincang dengannya. Walau itu hanya melalui surat"

"Dan setelah aku pikir-pikir, karena Sky dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sama berarti Cho Kyuhyun itu sama baiknya dengan Sky"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya— bermain game. Kemudian ia memasukan benda persegi itu kedalam saku celana seragamnya.

Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja yang duduk tenang di atas kasur.

"Lalu, Kim Yesung. Sekarang kita berdamai?" Yesung terlihat terkejut sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk semangat.

"Teman?"

"Teman." untuk pertama kalinya Yesung melihat senyum yang begitu tulus di wajah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.  
FIN?

.

.

.

.

Omake

.  
"Cho Kyuhyun, aku ingin tanya, kenapa kau suka menggangguku?"

"Hmm. . Mungkin karena kau baby boy yang akan berlari dan berteriak sekeras mungkin saat aku memberimu. . . Ini?"

"KYAAAAA. . . . . Cho Kyuhyun!. . . . Jauhkan makhluk itu dariku"

.

.

.

Omake END

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Annyeong~ Lala datang bawa squel The Letter Tree buat chingudeul semua XD mian ya, kalo squelnya kagak sesuai harapan chingu *bow*

Big Thanks to:

cloud3024 | ajib4ff | | | pepiqyu | cloudyeye | idda KyuSung | Guest | Nierin | tiaa | nin nina | yeyepapo'siders haters | Asha lightyagamikun | yoon HyunWoon | fitri | aku suka ff | Nakazawa Ryu | Hana Midori-chan | Oh Hyunsung | kyusungshipper | cloudlovekyusung | wookiesomnia | Tinker tinker4 | TrinCloudSparkyu | sjflywin | yesungismine | L Hanazawa | Magieapril | JojoHye-Xung | Won | libra love clouds | Cha2LoveKorean | szasza harnis | kim kyusung | AyyesClouds | Guest | ollla | chaery | Clouds04 |

makasi ripiunya di chap pertama chingudeul ^^  
lope u~ XD

Lanjut, ato End di sini nih? XD

.

.

.

.

.  
RIVIEW, Please?

.

.

.

.

.  
Gamsahamnida ^^


	3. Certainty

**The Letter Tree**

(Squel)

**Certainty**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Super Junior and other cast punya Orang tua mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

**Cast:**

Yesung, Kyuhyun,  
with other cast

**Pair:**

KyuSung

**Warning:**

This FF Is YAOI, Shou- Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo — Miss Typo, OOC.

If you do not like Craick pair,  
and all that smells YAOI should not  
read this and provide flame. I need someone who can  
appreciate the work of others,  
not the other way.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Siapa yang tidak kenal dua siswa berbakat SIS ini? Oh ayolah.. Selain berbakat mereka juga memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata dan memiliki materi yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Dua orang namja yang dulu mendapat gelar Tom and Jerry dari siswa di SIS.

Dulu, para siswa dari sekolah elit itu mempunyai slogan 'tiada hari tanpa teriakan Kim Yesung' dan 'tiada hari tanpa tawaan senang Cho Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Yesung berteriak dan maraton di pagi hari'. Dan setelah itu SIS gempar karena dua 'musuh abadi' itu tiba-tiba bersikap saling tidak mengenal satu dengan yang lain. Bertengkar? Mungkin. Tapi tunggu, bukankah biasanya mereka juga bertengkar setiap hari?

Dan kini mereka kembali terkejut dengan skandal baru yang dibuat oleh dua makhluk itu.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung, terlihat akrab dan mengobrol saat di kelas. Pergi dan pulang bersama dan kini mereka mendapat moto baru yaitu 'dimana ada Kyuhyun maka pasti ada Yesung' mereka berdua seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Awalnya mereka hanya terlihat akrab seperti teman, tapi kini kadar kedekatan mereka telah membuat beberapa orang beranggapan bahwa mereka itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi tunggu dulu, itu hanya—lagi-lagi— sebuah tanggapan. Belum tentu semua itu benar bukan?

"Hay Baby boy" Yesung menoleh saat ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan Kyuhyun di sana. Di sisinya. Begitu dekat.

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Yesung cepat. Menghasilkan tatapan jengah dari Yesung. "Jangan menciumku sembarangan tuan Cho"

"Wae? Bukankah biasanya kau menyukainya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyamankan memposisinya di samping Yesung.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun—sayu. Sepertinya caramel indah itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku tidak mau gosip antara kita semakin menyebar luas"

Kyuhyun menatap balik caramel itu "tumben kau memikirkan itu. Biasanya kau hanya diam saja" ujar Kyuhyun.

Yesung tidak menjawab, ia malah mengambil minuman yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun dan meminumnya. "Ehm.. Yesungie, malam ini menginap di rumahku ne. Hari ini eomma dan appa pergi"

"Hmm..." Yesung terlihat berfikir sebentar. Mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyipitkan matanya. "Hmm.. Baiklah. Tapi kau yang harus memberi tau eommaku ne. Aku tidak ingin ia menghubungi polisi jika anak tertampannya ini tiba-tiba menghilang" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Iya.. Baby boy.." Kyuhyun kembali mengecup pipi Yesung sebelum mengatakan ia harus pergi karena ada masalah dengan Lee seonsaengnim yang dikerjainya. Kemudian ia menghilang setelah Yesung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. Aku pulang duluan ya"

"Ya. Pergilah dengan namjachingumu itu. Jangan pedulikan aku" Eunhyuk tertawa, kemudian menutup lokernya pelan. "Kau kan bisa ajak Kyuhyun hyung. Bukankah namja-mu itu orang baik?" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Yesung, Eunhyuk sudah pergi. Ia mengamit lengan seorang namja dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Yesung. "Sayangnya Kyu bukan namjaku Hyukkie" Yesung menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian ia mengambil surat-surat— yang ia tau adalah surat cinta— dari dalam lokernya.

Saat Yesung menutup lokernya, sebuah suara mengagetkannya. "Hy, Kim. Apa kau melihat Yesung?" Yesung menoleh, ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar pada loker— entah milik siapa dan menghadap padanya.

"Apa kau tidak tau SKY? Yesung pergi dengan Kyuhyun"

"Benarkah? Pantas saja aku tidak menemukan Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin ia berkencan dengan Yesung?" Yesung memutar bola matanya, "mungkin" jawab Yesung asal. Kemudian ia balik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau punya janji Kim?"

"Hmm.. Aku rasa tidak"

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" Yesung terlihat berpikir dengan memasang tampang imutnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Yesung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Oh, tapi tunggu dulu, aku harus minta ijin pada Kim ahjumma dulu" tanpa persetujuan dari Yesung, Kyuhyun telah menariknya untuk meninggalkan sekolah .

.

.

.

.

.  
oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

.

Elf Saat tiba di rumah Yesung, Kyuhyun langsung bertemu dengan eomma Yesung. Asal kalian tau saja, Kyuhyun sering ke rumah Yesung, begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi jangan heran jika Kyuhyun bersikap seolah-olah rumah Yesung seperti rumahnya sendiri. Begitupun dengan Yesung saat di rumah Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma. Gomawo makanannya. Hah.. Benar-benar enak" Kyuhyun memperlihatkan jempolnya pada Mrs. Kim.

"Hahaha, ahjumma juga yakin masakin Kyuhyun eomma juga enak"

"Masakan para eomma memang enak" ucap Kyuhyun meralat. Mrs. Kim tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati tempat Kyuhyun dan Mrs. Kim berada "Eomma. Yesung pergi dulu ya" Yesung mencium pipi eommanya sebelum melangkah keluar rumahnya. "Ahjumma.. Aku culik Yesung sebentar ya"

Mrs. Kim tertawa "silahkan Kyuhyun-ah" Yesung merungut ria "eomma.." sungutnya dan menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kami pergi dulu ahjumma.. Annyeong"

"Bye eomma.."

"Hati-hati" balas Mrs. Kim dengan senyuman yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.  
oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di rumah Kyuhyun, Yesung segera berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kamar namja pucat itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Yesung. Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Yesung pelan. Mengakibatkan Yesung menoleh dan balik mengecup pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kemudian ia mendudukan tubuhnya, "mau nonton? Aku punya film bagus. Kau pasti suka" tanpa berfikir lama, Yesung mengangguk. Kemudian Kyuhyun berdiri dan memutar film yang akan ia tonton bersama Yesung.

Selama satu jam, Yesung tak henti-hentinya menangis. Kyuhyun memutar matanya jengah, "sudah baby boy. Apa kau tidak lelah menangis terus?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak berhenti menangis Kyuhyun.. Ini mengharukan" Yesung mengusap air matanya dengan selimut Kyuhyun. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak menangis? Kau saja yang cengeng baby boy"

"Itu karena kau tidak peka. Sudahlah, kau diam saja. Aku masi mau menyelesaikan film ini" Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah. Hingga akhirnya ia ikut menonton bersama Yesung.

Hingga kini film itu telah habis. Tamat, The End, atau apalah namanya. Kyuhyun dan Yesung masi pada posisi semula.

Yesung masi sibuk dengan kegiatan menghapus air matanya, sedang Kyuhyun tengah tertawa melihat Yesung.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung kesal.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau benar-benar seperti baby boy" Kyuhyun mencela. Menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan dari bantal yang sedang di pegang Yesung.

"Hei.. Hei Kim Yesung. Itu sakit"

"Biar saja. Aku tidak peduli" Yesung terus memukuli Kyuhyun hingga ia berhenti karena kelelahan.

"Berhenti tertawa Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Wae.. Itu hak-ku" Yesung memajukan bibirnya. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Yah. Yah. Yesungie, ngambek" Yesung tidak menggrubis. "Padahal aku ingin memberinya hadiah lo.."

"Ya sudah. Aku berikan saja pada orang lain. Hmm.. Mungkin Seohyun-ssi akan senang menerimanya karena ia sangat menyukaiku"

Sesaat kemudian, Yesung kembali mendudukan tubuhnya dan mengadahkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Sini hadiahnya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia memberikan sebuah boneka kepada Yesung. "Kenapa boneka ini mirip ulat?"

"Karena itu boneka ulat, Kim Yesung"

"Tapi kenapa harus ulat? Kau tau aku tidak suka ulat"

"Ckckck. Aku sudah memberimu banyak boneka kura-kura. Jadi sebagai refrensi aku memberimu boneka ulat— "

"—Sekalian untuk menghilangkan phobia-mu pada ulat. Bukankah boneka itu lucu?" Yesung memperhatikan boneka yang ada di tangannya. Ya... Bonekanya memang lucu. Dengan kakinya yang banyak dan tubuhnya yang berwarna hijau.

"Aku bisa menerima bonekanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa jika itu adalah ulat asli"

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Yesung, "baiklah, besok aku akan memberimu ulat untuk dipelihara"

"Andwe!"

"Hahaha... Bercanda" Yesung memeluk boneka baru pemberian Kyuhyun padanya. Bertambah satu lagi boneka pemberian Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kamarnya akan berubah menjadi toko boneka.

"Gomawo.." gumam Yesung pelan. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

Untuk beberapa saat kemudian tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya suara dari televisi yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

Hingga akhirnya Yesung membuka suara. "Kyu..."

"Hmm..." Kyuhyun memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah televisi.

"Soal gosip tentang kita.."

"Jangan telalu di fikirkan jika kau tidak suka"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku sedikit risih saat mereka mengatakan kita... pacaran"

"Kau tidak suka?"

Yesung menunduk, tidak tau apa yang akan ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yesung dan mengangkat dagu namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Matanya menatap lurus onyx yang terlihat gelisah itu.

Yesung terlihat tidak berkutik. Ia hanya menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun pada jemarinya dan caramel Kyuhyun yang membuatnya tenang.

"Hei Kim Yesung. Aku menyukaimu, ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?" ujar Kyuhyun langsung. Oh tunggu, apa itu pernyataan cinta? Sepertinya iya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yesung, Kyuhyun telah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yesung.

Yesung menutup matanya. Ini yang ia tunggu sejak lama. Kepastian dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sering mencium pipinya tapi tidak pernah memper jelas hubungan mereka. Dan ia selalu mengutuk Kyuhyun karena namja itu tidak segera menyatakan cinta padanya. Kau sangat lambat tuan Cho. Batin Yesung.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Yesungpun ia sudah tau bahwa namja itu menyukainya. Malah terlihat jelas sekali di onyx hitam itu.

Sekarang pendapat siswa SIS mengenai Kyuhyun dan Yesung berpacaran itu benar. Bukan hanya pendapat semata, sekarang itu nyata.

.

.

.

.  
FIN

.

.

.

.  
**Omake**

.

.

"Aku tau kalian sudah resmi sekarang. Tapi bisakah kalian tidak mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum seperti ini"

"Kalau kau iri, kau bisa meminta Donghae menciummu dilapangan"

"Menyebalkan"

"Kyuhyun, kau membuat Hyukkie kesal. Lagi"

"Biar saja"

"Hahh. . ."

"Kyu.."

"Ya"

"Jawab pertanyaanku kali ini dengan serius"

"Baiklah"

"Kenapa dulu kau begitu senang mengerjaiku?"

"Hmm.. Karena aku mencintamu" Yesung tersenyum.

"Dan— "

"—Smily ingin sekali berkenalan denganmu baby.."

"KYAAAA CHO KYUHYUN! JAUHKAN MAKHLUK ITU DARIKU!"

"Tidak sebelum kau mau berkenalan dengannya"

"ANDWE!"

.

.  
**Omake End**

.

.

* * *

A/N: Annyeong.. ^^ hohoho lala balik lagi.. XD new chapter dari squel The Latter Tree ^^ semoga suka XD

ya.. Walaupun aneh bin gaje kayak gini, ng' masalahkan? XD

makasi buat yang udah ripiu di chapter kemarin XD.. Mian lala ng' bisa nyebutin atu-atu *bow*

ok,

and finally,

.

Riview, please..

.

Gamsahamnida ^^


End file.
